Moments in Time
by Sammi-neechan
Summary: Reflections of each moment that brought them closer together.
1. Chapter 1

When Sakura was thirteen, she was positive that she knew everything.

So when she saw her sensei sitting against the trunk of a tree, on a lovely spring day, looking forlorn, the budding cherry blossom was sure she could comfort him.

Approaching him cautiously, Sakura took a tentative seat beside him. There was a gentle breeze blowing off the mountains that made her hair dance. She didn't know how much time passed as they sat silently next to each other, but she was happy to simply enjoy the sights and sounds of nature. Besides, to her young mind, it seemed as if her presence was a comfort to her sensei.

"Why are you here Sakura?" Kakashi asked with a soft sigh.

"You looked like you needed company, Sensei" was her gentle reply.

A sad, soft smile curved it's way onto Kakashi's masked lips at her words.

"Have you ever lost someone Sakura?" It was an rhetorical question, he knew she hadn't.

"I.." Sakura shifted uncomfortable, her brows furrowing in thought. "I lost a cat once"

Shaking his head slowly, Kakashi leaned his head against the tree trunk and stared up into the sky. "I mean a person."

"No Kakashi-sensei" Looking down at her knees, Sakura began to frown. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Perhaps he hadn't needed company after all? Chewing on her lip, Sakura rose to her knees and turned to Kakashi. The movement caught his eye and drew his attention to the fledgling girl.

Moving closer to her stoic sensei, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her forehead to his. Kakashi shifted uncomfortable but did not shrug his well intentioned student off.

"I may not know what it feels like to lose someone, but I know what it's like to be in pain. I also know that sometimes, just knowing someone is willing to be there for you helps to take away some of that pain." She rubbed her forehead against his softly.

"I'll always be here for you Kakashi-sensei."

"Thank you, Sakura." His thanks was authentic, her words having managed to slightly sooth the ache in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura was fourteen, she still thought she knew everything, despite having been proven wrong on several occasions.

Currently the cherry blossom laid unconscious in a hospital bed, looking small and pale. Beside her on the bed sat Kakashi, looking down at her in disbelief. He had just returned from a mission and upon arrival had learned Sakura had been hospitalized.

After some quick investigation , the copy-nin soon learned that she had taken up training under Tsunade and was recovering from having almost every bone in her body broken. The news that she was currently training with the 5th Hokage took him by surprise, but not as much as the sight of her laying in the hospital bed.

Despite looking like she had been on the bad end of a good beating, Kakashi could see the tone to her muscles and the growth of her body. These were things his young student had not had at any point under his tutelage. Suddenly, he was struck with a wave of guilt.

He had never paid as much attention to her as he had the boys. Not because he had thought her useless, but he simply had not seen as much potential in her as he had his other students. Looking at her now, however, he realized how wrong he had been. He was thankful someone had recognized her talents.

Stroking her cheek, he smiled down at her.

"Good job, Sakura."

In her sleep, a small smile formed across her bruised face.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sakura was sixteen, she was beginning to realize that she didn't know everything, not that she would admit it to anyone.

Rain fell from the sky, soaking ever inch of Konoha in it's refreshing down pour. Most residents of the fire village had decided against venturing out in the spring storm, except for one young girl. Despite the worsening condition of the storm Sakura stood at the main gate, soaked to the bone. She paid no mind to this fact however, as she continued to stare intensely down the path .

It had been three days since Kakashi had been scheduled to return from his mission, the worse news was that he had missed his scheduled check in. Since her former sensei had failed to return, the cherry blossom had taken up root in front of the main gates, only leaving to attempt a few hours of restless sleep.

Lightning streaked across the sky as the cheery spring rain began to swell into a furious squall. Fierce wind whipped her hair against her face, stinging her cheeks and biting at her nose but still she stood firm, willing the form of the copy-nin to appear through the curtain of rain.

Amid the noise of gusting wind and falling rain, she was just barely able to detect the sounds of uneven footsteps. Sakura's heart fluttered, her breathing coming to a halt as she watched the entrance to the village with unblinking eyes. Like a ghost appearing through the mist, the wobbling form of Kakashi appeared.

Releasing her held breath in a relieved sigh, she rushed forward to met her previous mentor.

"Kakashi!" she called gently.

He looked up then, with his hitai-ate missing his sharingan was bare to the world and even through the crimson eye his vision was blurry. Stumbling forward, Kakashi squinted his eyes, trying to bring her form into focus.

"S-Sakura..?" He slurred, darkness beginning to eat at the edges of his vision.

"What happened?" The cherry blossom inquired, stretching her arms out towards him.

Kakashi shook his head, his mind was to foggy to remember exactly why he was so badly injured. Taking another, shaky step forward the copy-nin's knees finally gave out and he fell forward in Sakura's comforting arms.

"I'm home.." He whispered softly, reaching his hand upwards to pat her reassuringly on the head.

Tears began to run down Sakura's cold cheeks, warm against the cruel rain. Wrapping her arms tighter around him, she buried one hand in his hair and pressed her cheek against his.

"Welcome home, Kakashi" She whispered as the jounin passed into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sakura was seventeen, she found herself in a rush to learn everything she claimed to know. Though she was now comfortable with admitting to several things she did not know, she still hadn't shaken the childish want to know everything as quickly as she could.

Peeking cautiously over her shoulder, Sakura make certain she was alone before looking down at the orange covered book in her hand. She had always shied away from the notorious book series, but she finding herself curious about the adult world she was beginning to become a part of. The cherry blossom was much to embarrassed to ask her mother these questions and Ino had a tendency to over exaggerate. Besides, she wanted to learn the male perspective on these particular topics.

Creaking the book open slowly, Sakura peeked inside. She handled the book delicately, as if afraid that the orange leather would suddenly grow fangs and sink them into the flesh of her under-aged hand. After several paragraphs however, her entire posture had changed. She was squatting with the book held as close to her face as she could manage and still read the print. Her jade orbs consumed every word quickly, a bright blush sprinkled across her cheeks and nose.

Just as she had reached a particularly graphic paragraph, she found the enthralling manuscript being pushed away from her eyes. Looking upwards, she found Kakashi's grinning, masked face staring down at her.

"Find something interesting, Sakura-chan?" He teased.

The red shade of mortification consumed her entire face as she stared back into his single, black eye.

"uh…I.." She stuttered, trying to explain herself.

Letting go of her book, the copy-nin took a seat beside her and pulled out his own copy of Icha Icha.

"Let me know if you have any questions." He said to her with a wink before turning his eye to his own story.

For a moment Sakura remained frozen, unsure to what to do or if it was even appropriate to sit beside her senior reading pornography. The image that had been interrupted by Kakashi sat half formed in her mind and it wasn't long before her curiosity pulled her eyes back to the paragraph.

Every few pages Sakura would pause, pointing out certain paragraphs to Kakashi who would laugh and explain that particular maneuver to her. Enjoying the odd situation, the older jounin was amused to find himself become Sakura's teacher once more, even if it was in one of the most inappropriate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sakura was nineteen, she found herself in doubt of everything she thought she knew. Life was becoming much more complicated than it had been when she was younger. The source of one such complication was currently making his way down market street, calling to her in a sing-song voice.

"Little, bitty, cherry blossom~" He cried in an off-key tune. "Please blow over to me~"

Grinding her teeth, Sakura resisted the temptation to teleport away and hide for the rest of the day. He would only make it worse for her the next day if she did however.

"Kakashi!" She snapped, making her way past the staring civilian's to punch him in the shoulder. "I told you to stop singing to me!"

"But Sakura! A monumental tragedy has occurred!" He cried, gesturing with his arms dramatically.

Struggling not to smile, the cherry blossom couldn't decide between being annoyed and being amused.

"And what, pray tell, Kakashi has caused you such distress?"

"I heard that a particularly beautiful kunoichi had no one to take her to dinner tonight."

Blushing, Sakura felt her stomach flutter slightly.

"O-oh?"

"Indeed!" He declared. "I simply can not fathom why such a lovely girl would be spending Valentine's alone, so I decide such a grievous error needed to be rectified." With a flourish of his hand, he produced a single red rose and presented it to Sakura.

"Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?" He asked softly, all joking set aside.

Still blushing the cherry blossom accepted the rose, unable to contain the goofy smile that blossomed across her lips. Life was becoming complicated indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sakura was twenty-one she realized she knew absolutely nothing, but was very willing to learn.

Dealing with a hospitalized Kakashi was always an ordeal, so when the famous copy-nin was brought in on a gurney, complaining quite loudly about being brought to the hospital against his will, the nurses immediately sought out Sakura to keep the silver-haired jounin in his place.

"Hatake!" Sakura snarled as she stormed into his room, her white doctor's coat flaring out behind her. "You reduced two of my finest nurses into fits of hysteria! I understand your aversion to being hospitalized but I would appreciate if you didn't emotionally cripple my staff!"

"Maybe you should teach your staff to listen to a man when he says he doesn't mean medical attention for a simple flesh wound!" he approached her, and his anger burned again her skin as a palpable force.

"And maybe if you would attend your regularly scheduled examinations, we wouldn't have to drag you in for every little reason!" she shot back, jabbing him in the chest with a manicured finger nail.

Like a rope drawn to taut, Kakashi suddenly snapped. With no warning, his lips crashed against hers and he found himself forcing her backwards and against the wall. At first Sakura was surprised, but it wasn't long before she responded to the rough press of his lips with her own hot and hungry kisses.

Groaning, his questing hands found purchase in her ample breasts. Kneading them through her shirt he began to trail kisses along her cheek until he came to her neck where he began to lick and suckle greedily. In response to his delicious ministrations Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips, raking her nails down his back as she moaned happily.

Grabbing her shirt Kakashi pulled it over her head swiftly, baring her chest to the cool air of the hospital room. Rubbing a nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, he waited for the bud to pucker before covering it with his hot mouth. Lavishing it with his tongue, he continued to knead her other breast as the cherry blossom squirmed and moaned against him. She could feel his hard length pressing against her thigh through his pants and she was longing to grace it with her own brand of attention.

It took only a small amount of her chakra increased strength to turn the tables in her favor. In a whirl of tongues and loose clothing, Kakashi found him pressed against the mattress of the hospital bed, a very eager cherry blossom straddling his lower stomach. Abandoning her lips in favor of her tongue, she slowly trailed her way down his body, stopping to nip at his nipples and lick around his navel.

His breathing hitched as he felt her slide down his body and press a gentle kiss against his throbbing sex. Slowly, she kissed around the base of his length before sneaking her tongue out to lick slowly up his shaft. She was careful not to press her tongue to hard against him so he only felt a ghost of sensation from the wet muscle.

Sakura continued her agonizing torture until Kakashi's hands were fisted in the sterile sheets and soft pleas fell from his lips between groans. With a content smile, she finally closed her mouth around his penis and began to suck vigorously, using her hands to work the base. A cold sweat broke out across Kakashi's skin as he felt his pleasure begin to peak. Jerking upwards, he grabbed her chin and pulled her head forward, once again crashing his lips against hers. Her attentions had been wonderful, but he was eager for the main course.

Sakura was more than happy to let the copy-nin take control as he once again began to suck and nibble on her nipple roughly. Using his free hand, he guided himself to her seeping entrance, teasing her by purposely sliding himself into her depths inch by inch. She tried to arch her hips and force him deeper inside but he had foreseen such an attempt from the desirous cherry blossom and kept her lower body pin with his arm.

"Kakashi!" she begged, once again trying to arch her hips upwards.

"Just returning the favor." He breathed as he began to withdraw himself just as slowly.

Though he enjoyed making her beg, he found himself craving the true delights of her body far to much to continue denying the full pleasure of their union. Shifting his hands to either side of her head, he braced his body and began to rock his hips sensually against hers. His movements had not picked up much speed, but his strokes had become hard and deep. Each thrust made Sakura gasp as shock waves of pleasure rippled across her skin.

Wrapping her legs around his hips, she began to meet him thrust for thrust, increasing the pace of their coupling. Her moans were like fuel for the fire burning in his blood and soon he was pounding himself into her with reckless abandon. What had started as a slow, gentle union was quickly degrading in a fast, primal dance of lust and sweat.

Her nails scratched bloody tracks down his back as her body began to tense, breathing became difficult as her climax drew near. Then, with one particularly rough thrust, Sakura came undo. Pleasure washed over her in a wave that stole away all her senses but that of touch. Arching against his body, Sakura buried her face into his shoulder and cried his name.

Kakashi could no longer resist the call of her body, her quivering sex quickly coaxing him to his own roaring completion. Gasping for breath he collapsed on top of her, bringing his head to rest atop her soft breasts.

"Happy anniversary" Sakura cooed softly, her hands trailing upwards to play in his silver hair.

Smiling sleepily, he kissed the side of her breast. "Happy anniversary."


End file.
